


Vices

by SherlockWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, fluffy angst is more accurate, so no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need each other like air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices

    Steve’s the one to let Bucky out of the vice. Once he’s free, Bucky lunges forward, and for a brief second Sam thinks they’ve made a mistake, that Bucky’s still the Winter Soldier and that Steve’s about to die.

    But Bucky lunges…right into Steve’s arms. He’s clinging to Steve, who takes a second to process what’s just happened before he clings back just as tightly.  

    That’s when Sam truly realizes why Steve is here, defying the governments of the world. It’s not just for the accords, not just for the rights of people to keep their freedom and their right to choose what they do. It’s also about saving Bucky.

    Sam leaves the room to keep watch and give the two some space.

…………………………………………

    Bucky surged forward, and for a brief second Steve thought they’d gotten it wrong. But then Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, and Steve felt as though he’d burst from the joy that wound itself up in his body. Bucky was safe, here in his arms. He didn’t belong anywhere else.  Steve holds him as snug as he can, resting his head against Bucky’s with one arm wrapped around his back and the other clutching the back of his head.

    Steve can barely process his thoughts for the first few minutes that they stand there. His mind is racing along too quickly for him to keep up with it. It’s absorbing the feeling of every cell pressed up against Bucky’s body, it’s whispering his name over and over, it’s filled with joy and sadness and love. Over all of it, though, Steve knows that Bucky’s just as a mess as he is, if his labored breathing is anything to go by.

    Finally, Bucky speaks. Steve is the only one who hears, and even then his voice is so soft that if Steve’s thoughts had been any louder he wouldn’t have heard anything.

“I missed you.”

“Jeeze, Buck. I missed you like hell.” Steve tightens his grip a little. He never wants to stop holding his Bucky.

Bucky’s breath hitches, just the tiniest bit, but it’s enough for Steve to know he’s holding back tears. If he’s being honest, Steve is too. So he lets them go, his breath rattling in his chest as he finally lets out the pain he’s been holding in for over two years.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Steve whispers, and when Bucky nods Steve feels the wetness on Bucky’s cheeks that give away his own pain. Then, Bucky turns his head a little more, and plants a tiny kiss against the skin of Steve’s neck. It sends shivers down Steve’s spine and his heart flutters.

“Jerk.” Steve whispers, pulling back a little reluctantly so that he can grin at Bucky, who grins right back.

“Punk.” He replies before leaning in for a real kiss. They keep it short and sweet so that they can go back to holding one another, because neither is ready to let go. They need each other like air, and though they’ve got more to do before the day is out, they have a little more time to heal, so they’ll take it.

-end-


End file.
